


The Hospital

by Ariadne7



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Intense, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne7/pseuds/Ariadne7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the main character through this heavy chapter in her life, as she finds herself in a hospital hallway, comforted only by that one person's smile...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hospital

We're at the hospital. I look up at my mom, who's sitting on her hospital bed to the side of the hallway. Her eyes meet mine, and she smiles a genuine smile, filled with love. I smile back, failing to hide the concern showing on my face.

She's sick. Really sick. We both know it, and we are well aware that she will not be coming back from this. My heart wrenches at the thought, and I feel panic rise within me.

"Mom, I love you", I say somewhat hastily. I need her to know this. That she was very much loved by all the people in her life.

"I know, dear." She's smiling still. "I love you too. Don't forget it."

Hearing this, I move to hug her as tightly as I can, not wanting to let go. Time seems to slow as I take in every detail of this moment; of her. I work desperately to commit everything to memory, praying to God I'll remember this for many years.

There's a voice, far away. I'm so focused on Mom that everything around us feels fuzzy. The muffled voice sounds again, it's tone insistent. I barely notice anything as I lose myself in the comfort if being embraced by a loved parent.

Several voices now fill my ears and I try to ignore them. This time, however, someone forces me away from Mom, snapping me back to reality. Nurses and a couple of doctors surround my mother, effectively placing a barrier between us.

"It's time to prepare your mother for surgery." I look up at the younger doctor, who appears to be grabbing my arm. So he was the one who separated us.

I nod, and sadness washes over me. It's so overwhelming that tears start to roll down my face.

They start moving the gurney and I panic again, taking a step towards it. The doctor stops me.

"You're not allowed past this point." His voice is soft and understanding, so I drop my head in surrender. Words fail me. I want to scream, tell them to stop, that she doesn't have to do this, that I don't want her to die, that I need her, that I-

"I'll be fine, sweetie!" Her voice echoes through the hallway, past the throng of hospital staff around her bed. I look up and my gaze finds her, smiling the warmest smile as she waves her hand at me.

"I'll be fine!", she lies once more.

I then look on as the door as the doors swing closed behind them, frozen for a second, before my knees finally give in and I find myself sobbing on the floor. The doctor's voice reaches me when he calls for someone to bring me a glass of water, as he helps me onto the nearest seat. But my mind gets lost in thought, and my surroundings fade into the distance to give way to despair; the despair that only comes when you lose someone you love.

She lied to comfort me again, yet she knew what was coming. She knew she would not come back from this, but those last words were meant for me, to make me feel better. Nothing can make me feel better, though... Not when she's gone.

This woman was a proper Mother, loved by everyone, the most selfless person I've ever known. And now she's gone.

My desperation takes me deeper, while thought after thought races through my head. No. I can't take it. I want her back! I'm not ready for this! I need her in my life still! I can't face it alone! Not yet! Please come back! Mom!

I am unaware that I'm screaming in a frenzy as the young doctor tries to calm me down and calls for a nurse.

I jerk awake. My body is spent, my heart heavy from the emotional rollercoaster it just went through. I feel as if I just cried a river, and the urge to cry again, although nothing comes out.

My mind races as it processes all that just happened: it was all a dream.

It was all a dream but she's still gone, and I feel a terrible sadness, realizing I want to be back in that dream. To see her again, and be sure that she loves me unconditionally; to see the face that I can now barely rememer and need photos to recall completely; to feel the love she spread around to me and our family.

"I'll be fine, sweetie!", her now fading voice echoes in my head.

Yeah, I wish that were true...

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on a dream that I had about my mom, and when I woke that day I truly felt empty. Most of the details I couldn't remember, but I can at least hope that the feelings I went through manage to reach you, dear readers.
> 
> Please do feel free to leave plenty of feedback, as this is the first story I ever showed anyone.
> 
> And, of course, I dedicate this to my mom, who's loss was a terrible thing to the world.


End file.
